Fragmentos
by nancyl1313
Summary: Serie de drabbles participantes en la actividad fictober de la página A Fanficker of Life and Death, 31 días, 31 palabras, 31 historias.
1. Regalo

**Regalo**

Muerte observa con temor y recelo preguntándose en que momento le pareció buena idea recibir su ayuda, se estremece con su mirada.

– no te preocupes, esto te ayudará – dice ella confiada, mientras le entrega un extraño brebaje.

En ese momento solo puede pensar que amor en definitiva es una bruja.

* * *

Palabra del día: Bruja


	2. Terapia de grupo parte 1

**Terapia de grupo parte 1**

\- Se los digo siempre los he visto en la ciudad, algunas veces simulando normalidad otras con extrañas vestimentas, caminando entre las personas que parecen no notarlos o simplemente volando, eso no es normal y estoy segura que son algo más.

\- ¿Qué crees que son Anni?

\- Son aliens, doctora, estoy segura.

* * *

Palabra del día: Aliens


	3. Una retorcida forma de amor

**Una retorcida forma de amor**

A Guerra siempre le había gustado observar y perseguir a Vanidad, hasta el punto de considerarse a sí mismo un "acosador", ella era especial: esa actitud segura y dominante, ese hermoso y perfecto cuerpo, pero sobre todo amaba las palabras que salían de su boca las cuales eran veneno puro.

* * *

Palabra del día: veneno


	4. Schrödinger

**Schrödinger**

Medico observaba al "gato" que se encontraba sobre su mesa el cual no estaba ni vivo o muerto, en ese momento no sabía si reír o llorar, una ligera discusión de amantes entre esos dos y ahora tenía que lidiar con ese problemilla, quien diría que los zombis si existen.

* * *

Palabra del día: zombis


	5. Sonrisa

**Sonrisa**

Los sueños de unos son la peor pesadilla de otros eso lo sabía bastante bien Nim.

Al principio solo eran ellos dos y la nada, eran felices. Pero Ithis tuvo un sueño una visión, la cual daría inicio al universo.

La sonrisa de Ithis significo la eterna desesperación de Nim.

* * *

Palabra del día: pesadilla


	6. Separación

**Separación**

Amor se encontraba parada en medio de un charco de sangre proveniente de dos mujeres cuya vida estaba finalizando.

\- No entiendo porque las cosas deben de ser así ellas solo querían ser felices ¡no es justo! – dijo.

\- Los humanos pueden ser muy crueles – contesto Muerte, mientras dos pequeñas polillas aparecían.

* * *

Palabra del día: sangre


	7. Mascotas

**Mascotas**

Sabiduría con todo su conocimiento no lograba entender el comportamiento de esos condenados Bugs, de los cuales al igual que Locura su problemático propietario _"se había hecho cargo"._

Siempre los encontraba durmiendo o jugando en los lugares menos esperados, lo único seguro era el gusto de ellos por las alturas.

* * *

Palabra del día: alturas


	8. Noches de Cine

**Noches de Cine**

Leo y Des habían salido a ver una vieja película, Leo tuvo una magnífica idea inspirada en la función así que arrastro a Des a un oscuro callejón.

Al día siguiente si alguien preguntaba sobre las marcas en su cuello Des solo contestaba que se había cruzado con un vampiro.

* * *

Palabra del día: vampiro


	9. Terapia de grupo parte 2

**Terapia de grupo parte 2**

\- Estas equivocada Anni, ¿Aliens? Debes estar mal de la cabeza mujer, hasta donde yo tengo entendido ellos no traspasan paredes, no hablan con almas en pena o juegan con extrañas mariposas inmateriales, eso que vemos son fantasmas no hay otra explicación sensata.

La doctora sospechaba que esa sesión se descontrolaría.

* * *

Palabra del día: fantasmas


	10. Salvación

**Salvación**

Él estaba maldito eso lo sabía bastante bien: siempre ocupado, solitario y con sus manos llenas, el eterno observador de la creación.

Tiempo estaba convencido de su condena a la eterna monotonía hasta que la conoció, alegre, fuerte, emocional y muy especial.

Tiempo estaba redimido desde que conoció a Amor.

* * *

Palabra del día: maldito


	11. Ave de mal agüero

**Ave de mal agüero**

Esa no había sido su mejor noche en las cartas, solo podía correr esquivando las balas.

No entendía que había salido mal, solo tenía en mente la extraña ave que se había posado en su hombro y las palabras de su bella propietaria:

\- Hoy no es tu día de suerte.

* * *

Palabra del día: noche


	12. Terapia de grupo parte 3

**Terapia de grupo parte 3**

A Locura siempre le ha parecido abominable la forma en como son tratados los enfermos mentales, aunque acepta para sí mismo que esa doctora tiene un don especial y que esos dos no han estado alucinando.

Es una buena idea participar… "las voces" parecen estar de acuerdo con la idea.

* * *

Palabra del día: abominable


	13. Cacería

**Cacería**

Guerra amaba su trabajo: la emoción de la batalla, el sabor de la victoria y el olor de la destrucción, no por nada era bastante eficiente.

No entendía la razón de la caza sin cuartel que muerte le estaba dando, además tampoco le gustaba el amargo sabor de la derrota.

* * *

Palabra del día: caza


	14. Inspiración

**Inspiración**

Musa caminaba por largos y oscuros pasillos escuchando los lamentos y maldiciones de los habitantes de ese lugar, no le importaba.

Lo único importante era su nueva fuente de inspiración. Solo podía fijarse con morbosa fascinación en aquel asesino serial.

Para él lo primordial era terminar su nueva obra maestra.

* * *

Palabra del día: asesino


	15. Detalles

**Detalles**

Cuando Guerra llego a su cita "romántica" no esperaba ser recibido por un cuchillo dirigido a su rostro, tal vez no debió reírse…

El desorden general, el humo saliendo del horno y ni hablar del corte irregular de las preparaciones.

Por esos pequeños y sorpresivos detalles él amaba a Vanidad.

* * *

Palabra del día: cuchillo


	16. Sueño

**Sueño**

"Él" aun dormía aunque no por mucho tiempo, cada vez era más apremiante la necesidad de aquel nuevo Dios que mantendría el equilibrio de la creación.

Nim solo puede observarlo con infinita compasión, ya que entiende que al ser el "único" que posee su esencia seria tratado como un monstruo.

* * *

Palabra del día: monstruo


	17. Calidez

**Calidez**

Estaba en medio de la oscuridad solo y asustado, mientras las voces murmuraban, como siempre murmuraban muchas cosas algunas peores que otras.

Locura observaba a la nada, hasta que sintió una cálida mano sobre la suya sujetándolo.

¡Es hora de volver a casa! – dijo Sabiduría y su mundo se ilumino.

* * *

Palabra del día: oscuridad


	18. Tanatofobia

**Tanatofobia**

Las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, Vida lo había notado la mañana que despertó en la estancia de Médico.

Ahora cada vez que veía a Muerte no sentía curiosidad. Solo podía sentir temor, rencor, aprensión y tal vez un poco de odio.

¿Acaso era una fobia lo que ahora sentía?

* * *

Palabra del día: fobia


	19. Bligth

**Bligth**

El Blight observaba con malicia, emoción y hambre a su nueva presa sin ser del todo consiente que esa sería su última cacería.

\- Es una lástima que ahora seas un simple demonio, es hora de dormir eternamente – Dijo Muerte con tono monótono antes de segar la existencia de la criatura.

* * *

Palabra del día: demonio


	20. Terapia de grupo parte 4

**Terapia de grupo parte 4**

\- Si me permiten intervenir en esta terapia – dice una nueva voz salida de la nada – nosotros no somos ni aliens o fantasmas, somos dioses y mi nombre es Locura.

Los presentes observan a la "criatura" recién materializada, en definitiva es uno de _ellos,_ él en definitiva no es un humano.

* * *

Palabra del día: criatura


	21. Ángel

**Ángel**

Las palabras dichas, los besos robados, las caricias juguetonas y los sentimientos compartidos al principio todo fue un juego inocente en el que Tiempo participo.

Un par de horas más tarde él la observaba durmiendo tranquilamente luciendo como un ángel cosa que no era, ya que Amor era un Súcubo.

* * *

Palabra del día: súcubo


	22. Cotidiano

**Cotidiano**

Esa mañana inicio de manera normal para Angustia, levantándose totalmente preocupado acerca de sus capacidades laborales.

Su almuerzo fue tan tranquilo como siempre, cuestionándose las decisiones tomadas durante la mañana.

La noche fue inusual ya que la "amable" compañía de Locura y sus comentarios "desinteresados" le llevaron al Horror absoluto.

* * *

Palabra del día: horror


	23. Confesión

**Confesión**

Esa era una fiesta de excesos y alcohol, y Vida aprovecharía la ocasión para conocer las razones por las que su amigo mantenía una relación con Locura, siendo que eran tan diferentes.

No se esperaba la desinhibida respuesta de Sabiduría:

\- Porque sus besos y caricias son el más dulce tormento.

* * *

Palabra del día: tormento


	24. Certeza

**Certeza**

Mientras Leo se despertaba de manera inesperada sintió una premonición, de repente tuvo la certeza que ese día conocería a la persona más importante de su vida, su verdadero amor.

Horas más tarde, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Des, supo que aquel presentimiento no era una ilusión.

* * *

Palabra del día: premonición


	25. Terapia del grupo parte 5 (final)

**Terapia de grupo parte 5 (final)**

La doctora observa a sus pacientes y a la personificación de la locura misma sentada en el techo de la sala mirándolos con cierto interés, todo se salió de control y está segura que la cordura de todos pende de un hilo.

Un asunto paranormal… la psiquiatría no es útil.

* * *

Palabra del día: paranormal


	26. Infortunio

**Infortunio**

Esa no había sido la mejor semana de Musa, todo desde que había mostrado interés romántico por Suerte.

Una batuta rota, una composición perdida, un ladrillo en la cabeza, entre otras "pequeñas" cosas… tal vez estaba poseído o maldito.

Lo que no había notado era la constante presencia de Infortunio.

* * *

Palabra del día: poseído


	27. Interrupción

**Interrupción**

Un ambiente de suspenso inundaba el lugar desde la repentina intromisión de Vida, Todos los presentes se miraban entre sí sin saber qué hacer.

Vida comprendió que no debió de entrar sin avisar.

Mientras que Ithis y Nim miraban indignados al intruso que había interrumpido una de sus típicas reconciliaciones.

* * *

Palabra del día: suspenso


	28. Lluvia

**Lluvia**

La lluvia caía sobre Ithis, mientras Locura la observa desde uno de los ventanales de la biblioteca.

La sensación de encierro lo estaba matando, hasta que él llego con chocolate caliente, una manta y libros.

A Locura nunca le gusto estar encerrado, pero si era con Sabiduría haría una excepción.

* * *

Palabra del día: encerrado


	29. Color

**Color**

A Medico nunca le gusto el negro, este era el color de la descomposición, las sombras, de Nim… pero sobre todo de un alma que oculta algo.

Pero desde _el_ asunto entre Vida y " _aquel dios_ ", había encontrado una razón más para odiarlo, el negro era el color de Muerte.

* * *

Palabra del día: negro


	30. Vidente

**Vidente**

En el momento que empezó a escuchar los gritos y jadeos provenientes de la cocina de Vida, Sabiduría concluyo que no iba a ser atendido.

Lo peor no era encontrar a su amigo en una de sus aventuras sexuales con Muerte, era saber que Locura tal vez era un vidente.

* * *

Palabra del día: gritos


	31. Perturbado

**Perturbado**

Todos decían que algo estaba verdaderamente mal con Locura y asumían que era incapaz de ver las cosas a su alrededor.

Pero siempre observaba las miradas furtivas que Muerte dirigía a Vida, también el extraño vínculo que compartían.

Si le preguntaban, el único verdaderamente perturbado era _"el fideo de espagueti"._

* * *

Palabra del día: perturbado


End file.
